


Jude & Connor Sleeping Arrangements

by Hamie58



Series: Future Series [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamie58/pseuds/Hamie58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor are about to graduate High School and the oldest Adams Fosters discover their new sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude & Connor Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, it's a scene I referenced in another fic I'm writing so I thought I should actually write this so the next story makes sense.   
> I wasn't thinking when I set the timeline so just assume the older kids all did an extra semester for various reasons so they finished classes in June.  
> If you notice any errors please let me know.

Jude and Connor were 1 week away from graduation they had been dating for over 4 years neither of them were sure exactly when they went from questioning to actual boyfriends. Connor had never quite given up his sleepovers with Jude in the last few weeks Connor had started sharing Jude’s bed. Stef and Lena had allowed the change under the conditions that nothing other than sleeping was to take place and the door was to remain open at all times which was what lead to their current problem.

Connor and Jude were asleep in Jude’s bed Connor laying half on top of Jude, Connor woke to voices in the room he knew the oldest 4 Adams Foster siblings were returning home today he just wasn’t expecting them home before breakfast. Connor tried to lay as still as possible while he figured out who was in the room and what they were talking about. “This is not fair” “We would never be allowed to share a bed with someone we are dating” “There is a total double standard around here” “or they are just getting old and don’t care anymore” Connor gave a little laugh as he sat up. All 4 of Jude’s older siblings were standing at the foot of the bed. “First of all we were sleeping and second of all us sharing a bed was the result of a very long and embarrassing conversations with your Moms and some strict rules that we have to follow. Now if you will excuse us I’m going back to sleep.” Connor heard a faint laugh next to him before he laid back down and pulled the covers over his head. He heard the others leave the room but when he heard the door as much as he wanted to be alone with Jude he knew they would be in trouble if the door was closed “leave the door open”.

When Jude and Connor made it down stairs it was clear the discussion hadn’t ended when everyone left the room. Stef and Lena were doing their best to explain why the boys were allowed to share a room while no one was really listening, they were all too busy asking questions to listen to the answers. “It’s still not fair” Lena had finally had enough using her ‘school’ voice she was able to quite everyone. “I will make you all a new deal, when you have been seriously dating the same person for 4 or more years and you agree to the same rules as the boys you can share a bed when you visit.” Everyone let out a groan but that seemed to be the end of the conversation Jude knew it wasn’t the last they would hear of it but at least they could move on for now.

They spent the rest of the day catching up Jude had seen each of his siblings when they would make it back for the occasional weekend but this was the first time since Christmas they had all been together. Jude and Connor were both excited to hear about the others advice on University life. They were both planning to attend University together close to home but any advice was taken to heart. Jude had missed the noise and chaos that came with having 5 siblings with his older siblings away for most of the year it was just him and their younger sister who was usually pretty quite.

That night as after everyone had gone to bed Jesus couldn’t stay quite any longer “you had better not have sex while I’m in the room” Jude couldn’t stop laughing at the serious look on Jesus’ face “who said we were having sex, that’s one of the rules, no sex under any circumstances” “you’ve really never had sex, I would rather have sex and sleep in different rooms” The next morning Jude could hear his siblings discussing the sleeping arrangements when Jesus spoke up “Trust me the rules they have to follow, you don’t want any part of that, they’re not allowed to have sex at all”. The other looked horrified at the thought, that was the last Jude heard about the sleeping arrangements all summer.


End file.
